Crazy for You
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: I'm crazy for you. Touch me once and you'll know it's true. I've never wanted anyone like this, it's all brand new. You'll feel it in my kiss. I'm crazy for you... EDITED DUE TO REOUTINE CHECKUP. i think i'll miss you all now... thanks for the reviews!uta
1. Prologue

CRAZY FOR YOU

_**Standard disclaimer: **I don't know why I have to keep saying this but I don't own FoR. Anyway, you can't sue me because I. Am. Not. In. Japan. Period. As for M.Y.M.P., excuse me, you didn't compose this song but oh well, whoever composed it, I'm sorry to use this as a base topic._

_**Rating: **I therefore conclude that this fanfiction will be R-13 or maybe R-14. Why? Actually, there are mild things and stuff 'round here that may finally fall to… errr… no comment…_

_**Start-up: **when I tried to write this at school, all my classmates are glaring at me because I was twitching uncontrollably. They thought I was going nuts! The reason is that it will be my first time to write something like this and if they happen to drop by, they'll know. I hope my "ma-l" classmates will not read this (crosses fingers)… by the way, guess who was speaking, people!_

_**Slight notes: **Okay, there are some notes you may want to notice because I didn't make this fic as long as the other one. Fuuko rents a room in Tokiya's house. They're still studying as college students, and obviously, Tokiya is a genius._

_**Dedication: **I dedicate this fanfiction to TWO people, but these things didn't happen and WON'T to them whatsoever (excuse me, they have reputations!). However, it might happen in the future (no offense to the two of you). I also dedicate this to, well, should I call him "Emitted from Altered Navigation." You'll find his name in my Harry Potter fanfiction, promise!_

I was wondering why I have to go to a place like this. Walking alone was, well, walking alone. Turning around the corner, I happened to witness something indecent around the corner. There are many places where they can do something like that, but why here?

"_Swaying room as the music starts,_

_Strangers making the most of the dark._

_Two by two their bodies become one…"_

It was embarrassing to admit but I feel… turned on when I saw them. Yeah right, as if I am not human. Of course, it will be natural to feel something like this.

Trying to shrug of the sensation I seemed to feel, I went home. Bemused, I looked at the person waiting on my doorstep.

"Mi-chan, where did you come from?" she asked bossily.

I scowled. "Shut up, you're just a tenant around here. You don't have the right to boss around."

She pointed on me, pointed until I was on the wall. "As if I could go inside if you're not there." She stamped her foot hard and folded her arms. "When will you give me a key so that I could enter the house?"

I pretended that I didn't hear her. "Since when did you start demanding rights, monkey?" I said, annoyed. I started to fumble on the keys on my pockets and suddenly…

I clunk of keys approached me. "If you don't want to give me any key, I might as well take yours," she said, chuckling softly. Something weird was ringing in my ears. The feeling when I saw the snogging couple by the alley was still fresh and…

"Care to go inside?" she asked, prepared to close the door at this instant. I went inside gratefully, for the night was cold. Maybe that was Fuuko felt, coldness. Staying outside for hours can make you sick.

I went to the bar, trembling. I was determined to erase the things that I had witnessed earlier. It was… uncomfortable. And to imagine that there is a girl in the house…

Girl? Is she really a girl? A final conclusion for me: yes. I saw her from the staircase, wearing only an overlarge shirt.

"What are you glaring at?" she asked annoyingly.

I scowled with equal exasperation. "Since when have you had a right to question me?" I interrogated.

"Since… then?" she added lightheartedly.

She's not taking me seriously. Oh well, who needs a monkey? "Shove off!" I turned away from her and started drinking again.

"Drink some Bromthymol Blue, then you'll poison yourself," she told me mordantly. Her opinion was slightly effective, for I really want to poison myself at that instant.

Moments after, I already drank three-fourths of the bottle and my eyelids are heavy. A voice, once again, disturbed the solitude and started shaking me. "You're drunk, Mi-chan. Let me help you get upstairs."

No way. I can do it alone. "No. I can go upstairs…" I fell.

_My usual messages… don't forget to review! Thanks to all!_


	2. Aggravated Emotions

AGGRAVATED EMOTIONS

"_I see you through the smoky air._

_Can't you feel the weight of my stare?_

_You're so close but still a world away…"_

At that instant, he fell, gripping tight on me. "Get off!" I shouted, trying to get his body away from me as if he was contaminated by SARS or something. He was odd. He was acting anomalous.

"Fuuko," he whispered in an unusual way. His voice sent shivers down my spine. He was slowly lowering me to the floor, his face just an inch from mine.

"Mi-chan!" I shrieked, praying that he will wake up from his… uncontrollable sensation. "You're drunk!" However, his face was slowly advancing to mine, his breath clouding my senses. Strange, indeed. He didn't smell like he was drunk. He was mesmerizing. Damn Fuuko! What are you thinking? Are you nuts?

"What do you think you're doing?" I said, my voice slowly fading as he placed his lips over mine. It was tormenting, it was unutterable, and it was idyllic! He was searching inside of me, and I felt that his full body was turning warm. It pleases me but we have to impede this at once! "Mi-chan," I groaned from his pressure over me. "We can't do this." As we broke off, I edged farther from him, as farther as possible. I blushed on the fact that he did it to me. it was thwarting but I did.

I looked at him uneasily. Deciding that my own reputation was better to save than his drunken state, I scampered up to my room, locked it tightly, and let myself on the bed, panting. What was that? Why am I feeling like this? I've been living with Mi-chan for almost a year now. I never felt this sudden jolt, this warm feeling, and this kind of reaction in my body that was more than that of running-a-hundred-mile.

Is this really what am I feeling? Is this the thing what they call love?

Does that mean, I'm in love with Mi-chan?

That couldn't be. Nothing like this will happen in just a flash. It's just a kiss! Well, maybe, but a simple kiss can provoke emotions. Of course, our kiss earlier was not simple.

Should this feeling insist? Should I hide it? Whatever I decide, it will have its consequences. Maybe I'll try to think of it for a while.

If I'll ask you, would it be embarrassing to fall in love to the most unlikely person in the world?

Well, I made an "Unbreakable Vow" not to fall in love with Mikagami Tokiya, not even if he was the last silver-headed, hydrocephalus-brained, ego-maniac guy in the world!

Ok, that what true, what now?

Laying all these thoughts off my head, I closed all the lights and tried to sleep… annoyed at the fact that he was pestering my dreams.

"I'm gonna kill you tomorrow Mi-chan!" I garbled angrily before setting to sleep.

**As usual, please r&r. thank you! and also those who made their review! arigato!**


	3. Life Lessons

LIFE'S LESSONS

**Thank you to those who made their reviews. We all have the same brains so I don't need to tell you anything. **

_**To those who made their final reviews for "The Day You Said Goodnight", I placed my reply under the reviews because replying it will be an crime. Just try and take a peek, ok?**_

_**Ok, this is a chance to show my love for biology…**_

_**Warning: **You may want to know that this story is a mild lemon. I just want you to prepare yourselves because I've experienced reading a nice sweet story that suddenly made my heart beat to death (know what I'm talking about?)!_

_**Disclaimer: **You may want to know that I don't own FoR because I'm not a good drawer (my own word for artist) and I can make a mess on stories.._

What a damn week! It could really be unfortunate for me, since it was the week before the exams. It also means that it was the week of requirement.

If I had another choice, I will not ask for the help of that insensitive "landlord" of mine.

Everything that happened was so surprising, and at the same time, so pleasurable.

"You're early," he snorted, not even turning to look at me.

"And so?" I snapped, not looking at him either. I continued to pore over the books.

He sat on the couch in front of me and surveyed me, looking amused at my distress. "What are you doing?" he asked.

I continued to read and said, "None of your business." He strode over my notes and sniggered.

"How can Adenine pair up with Cytosine?" he asked me furiously, as though it was a big mortal sin to commit an error.

"So, you have noticed," I told him, snatching the paper back. "If you think that committing errors is a mortal sin, better try to give me some help around here, okay?"

He looked at me, thinking deeply. Hell! I didn't think that he will take my suggestion seriously! "Fine," he said in a low voice. "Since I am bored, I might as well have an experiment teaching a monkey."

I sighed to release my anger. "After you," I offered.

"The basic pair-up should be Purines by Pyrimidines. It means that we should pair Adenine to Thymine and Guanine to Cytosine. Got it?"

"Yeah," I replied, looking low on interest.

He pointed on a diagram. "You may happen to see that there Guanine paired with Adenine. The DNA polymerase will try to detect that wrong stuff and using the excision enzymes, it will cut it off. Ligase will try to paste the nucleotides back together."

I looked at him challengingly. "How about if that polymerase didn't see the errors?"

"It will double check. However, if it did not detect the error in time, mutation on the organism will occur." He looked at me, and noticing that my eyes are dropping, he poked on me and said, "Hey, are you listening?"

I feel dizzy because of the constant "nonsense-reading". "Yeah, right, whatever," I murmured.

"Fuuko? What the hell is happening to you?" he asked me, his face inching towards mine. "You are not listening."

"Is that important now?" I asked him. Hey, I was having some headache on this "DNA" whatever.

Suddenly, everything was black.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was such a mess! Anyway, she has a fever, maybe because of spending too much time outside last night. I don't know if I have to rejoice or if I have to mourn. Option 1: it will become silent in the house for a change, option 2: I have to take care of her, she's under my roof.

"Darn, Fuuko. You're giving me too much work to do!" I took her and carried her behind my back (a/n: msg style!). I carried her up to her room and placed her on the bed.

She was muttering. "Whatever, if you just…" she was saying until her voice faded into dreamless sleep.

Do I really have to take care of this woman? I have no choice. Taking medicine should be applied now (a/n: yes people. Tokiya is a med. student). I took her clothes off with great reluctance and placed the blanket over her quickly. However, I did notice that she was beautiful, her curves, her face, all in all.

I breathed deeply at the sight. Once again, the warm sensations are filling me. Okay, I admit, I was tempted to snog Fuuko. Tempted? Actually, temptation is something that can be turned away from. But this one, this is inescapable.

Why? When I was about to get away from her, she unconsciously embraced me, making me fall on her bed. I, oh well, accidentally kissed Fuuko. Well, I told you earlier that I was tempted to kiss her, now what? I started to believe the quote "Be careful on what you wish for" and all that stuff.

All of a sudden, she woke up. Seeing me, she hit me hard on the head. "Pervert!" she shouted. She looked at herself, gasped, and started hitting the hell out of me. "Hey, are you trying to rape me here, Mi-chan?"

"Hey, do you think I'm that desperate to that – stuff – to a monkey?" I smartly added. Well, I hated to admit that I'm desperate for her.

She rose from her bed and started to beat the hell out of me. "Hey, Mr. Genius, if you cannot do something good in your life, try to get somebody to pick on to!" She kicked and punched and scratched, finally successful to bring me down the floor, but I am the only one who noticed that the blanket around her body fell and… she isn't wearing anything at all. "Are you sure you aren't..?"

She slipped over the blanket that fell from her body earlier, falling on top of me. Again, these sensations are protruding from my body like wildfire. She was naked, that's a more giveaway for me. Actually, it was stupid that she didn't even realize that she was naked all the time...

Even I was shocked at her sudden actions towards me. After moments of blissfulness, she pulled my hair back and slapped me on the face. "That's for you, pervert! I haven't thought that 'Mr. Genius' can do something like that!" she wiped her hair from her face and strode off to the bathroom.

This is Fuuko, a warfreak.


	4. That's What We Call Sassy

THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL SASSY

**Thanks to those who made their reviews. I'm grateful. For this chapter, no offense to those who will be offended. Know why? Know why? I don't know why…**

_**Disclaimer: **I OWN Mikagami Tokiya (looks at the angry mob around me)… life-sized dolls. Hey, did you know how much I cried just to get one? I have one now! Anyway, I don't own anything, except for my precious Tokiya doll. Bon voyage to Jandra (the club leader of PPhanLav)!_

So, that's done. I now admit that I am in love with that vacuum monster. Know why? Maybe because of some unknown reasons. My reasoning isn't confirmed yet.

Now I get the fact why geniuses are singles. They have no clear idea of the things residing under the word "love" and I am not planning to do so.

Anyway, the thought of falling for a monkey is quite absurd. Excuse me, I have a reputation. I resent it but I have to hold up for my name "Mr. Genius" and "Know-it-all". Alongside with that, my fan club will pester me more, knowing that Fuuko is a schoolmate (a/n: in Tokyo Univ.). I've had enough of their autograph sessions, their parties and all that jazz!

Clutching the disaster-prone invitation in my hands, I slowly opened it, as though it was something that would bite my fingers off. Slowly, gently, I tore the paper apart…

"Mi-chan!" a voice shouted from behind me. It was Fuuko, as usual. I tried to hide the envelope from her but she was so quick. "Hey, Mr. Genius, what's this?" she asked with innocent curiosity as she hastily took it away from me.

She ran to the top of the stairs and stuck out her tongue. "Hey! Bring that back!" I shouted wrathfully as I followed her.

She went outside, determined to wake up the gossiping neighbors, and shouted like a commentator: "Dear Mr. Mikagami Tokiya, We are happy to invite you to a grand celebration next Saturday, 7:30 in the evening. It will be a celebration on the 3rd year of our official fan club. Hope you can come and enjoy with us!"

"You brat!" I shouted poking her in the eye.

"Hey, Mi-chan, I didn't think that your 'Official Fan Club' have been running for three consecutive years?" she teased. "What do these people call themselves, 'Tokiyans'?"

Hopefully it was not noticeable; my face had gone red on the word 'tokiyans'. Where on the earth did she get that word? I mused myself for a moment, annoyed at the fact that she was walking around me like a vulture waiting to eat its prey. Well, that's it! "I got it!"

She was startled that she jumped out of her centripetal force. "What did you get? A crazy idea to add on your very big brain?"

"No!" I replied. I need to be kinder this time. "Ok, do you have any appointments this Saturday?" I asked her.

She began to tick off her fingers and said in a sarcastic manner, "No."

I sighed with relief. My idea should work great this time. "So, can you come with me on Saturday? You know, in the party-thing?"

Her eyes beamed with interest. "Of course, my dear Mi-chan." Her voice was different when she uttered the latter part; it sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay, that's settled," and I rushed back inside, careful not to turn her head back on the offer. My plan will be great! Surely, the 'Tokiyans' will stop their constant bugging in the middle of my classes, when I walk on the campus, and the stalkers that follow me everyday.

At last, I drifted to a good sleep, for I know that everything will be fine the next day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Do I have to put this and that? Stupid! Of course I should look good because Mi-chan will, as usual, look good. What will become of me? a ragged woman who will be like Mi-chan's maid? I thought for a situation with me looking like one and shrugged. I'll kill him first before he could ever order me about!

"Kirisawa Fuuko, what's taking you so long?" a muffled voice from the outside said. "Are we going to a wedding ceremony or some…?"

He was lost for words when he saw me get out of the room, wearing a simple lavender gown that emphasized my hair. It was a formal party so I have to look formal. Since my hair is short, I combed it the nice way so it looked like a classic spike (a/n: got the idea?). Do I look that good for him to look at me like that? Or do I look unbelievable that I will dare to wear woman's clothes? "What?" I asked him, my brows furrowing.

He stuttered. "C-c-can w-we g-g-go now?" He offered a trembling hand to assist me because the stairs are steep, and he brought me to the front seat of the car. "You do look good tonight," he smirked.

I looked at him disbelievingly but smiled as well. "Thanks, Mi-chan." Well, he still didn't know what I felt for him. It was an achievement to be praised, prats!

How rich! We stopped in front of a hotel lobby. Don't tell me that the party is in a hotel. Well, I wanna ask the one who started this movement the reason why _she_ is spending money on a Mikagami Tokiya.

"Welcome, Tokiya," a voice said. I looked up and saw a… well… a gay standing in front of the doors. I stifled a laugh.

"And you must be…" she started sarcastically. It was like she was born to annoy me.

"Fuuko," I answered nicely. First impression lasts, I know. "Nice to meet you. Who are you?"

She smiled at me fascinatingly and held out a hand. "Hineidi Hike."

I looked at… him or her? I might as well use _her_. "G-g-great!" I tried to get away from Mi-chan's grip so that _she_ would not look at me like that.

"Stay here," he muttered at the corner of his mouth as he edged me nearer to him. I gulped. What on earth is happening today?

She looked at me darkly while I prayed that there would be no trouble. As we entered the doors, the chatting stopped, and they came to look at the woman whose arms were held by Mikagami Tokiya who is unfortunately, me.

"What the hell…?" I started. I let out a sigh because I thought that everyone around here is gay, like the first one. Tokiya smiled at me with assurance. Really, something fishy is going on with that smile.

"Socialites," I muttered under my breath as Mi-chan left me skulking in a corner while he flirted (I supposed) with those giggling girls wearing ultimately heavy make-up.

Suddenly, I was startled as Hike went to the small platform adorned with flowers (and in my frustration, a life-sized carton poster of him!). "We would like to thank our honorary guest, Mr. Mikagami Tokiya, for coming in our humble celebration of our club." Everybody applauded enthusiastically, and Mi-chan grunted in return. "Can you please come up here?"

He nodded sarcastically and proceeded to the platform. "First of all, I would like to say that I am very surprised that there are so many of you out there…" He continued his speech that seemed to be scripted and memorized earlier.

"Impressive!" Hike cried in the middle of his speech. He looked at her as though he was about to slice her throat and continued.

"However, I am really sorry to disappoint you because I brought a girl in this party. Can you come over here?" he told me, gesturing me up.

I looked at my sides, pretty shocked that he called me. I went up slowly, the heels of my shoes echoing the now silent room. All eyes are on me, either awed or annoyed. I was slightly annoyed at this so I held my head high as I went to the platform. Mi-chan squeezed my hand and told everybody, "Of course, you are all curious to know who this alluring lady is."

"Alluring?" I muttered under my breath. He was smiling smugly at the horrified audience. Horrified as though Mi-chan will throw bottles of teargas on the floor, or worse, an atomic bomb.

"This girl is Kirisawa Fuuko, my girlfriend," he said.

Dazed, I looked at him. "What the…?" I never finished my protest since he placed his lips over mine, the final proof that I am _really_ his girlfriend.

The silent crowd began to growl and bark like hungry lions escaped from a zoo. They started to rush to the platform, Hike leading them. "What the hell, Mi-chan? Now they're after me!"

"Is that so, my _dear_?" he said, smirking. He carried me and ran on top of the heads of the rushing crowd. "Let's be it!"

"Hey, Mr. Hydro-brained genius," I told him smartly as he laid me down to the front seat. "Who do you think you are, Johnny Depp? Ha! That's a very risky thing to do. Now I know what girlfriends of heartthrobs feel when they reveal themselves to public. Gosh Mi-chan, your fans are ready to eat you, like they're cannibals!"

Mi-chan chuckled at my statement. "For the information, I'm not Johnny Depp, if I can't help it. And another thing: they are really cannibals. Look at how they glared at me," he shrugged, "it was as if they will rape me in no time."

He went hastily went inside the car and started the engine before the 'cannibals', I mean 'Tokiyans', can throw stones at us. They are really crazy, those…

"Anyway, Mi-chan," I remembered, eyeing at him. "Why did you introduce me as you girlfriend?" I asked him intently.

He frowned. "I wanted to get rid of the fan club. Maybe that will stop them."

"Well, then. You are not using your brain! They will not get rid of the fan club. They will get rid of me!" I protested, stamping my foot in the car.

"Righto," he said, as he stopped the car near a riverbank. He told me to come down and he led me to the dark silhouette of the river. "So, I'll start explaining now."

"When I've heard about this party, I realized why I noticed more stalkers everyday. I mean, they are at least a hundred supporters of the fan club!" I merely nodded at his pitiful intro, not that I pitied him at all. "So, when they invited me to this party, I devised a plan. I never told you anything because you will turn down the offer in the first place. It was a surprise for you, the kiss. Anyway, aside from that, everything's fake."

I slapped him hard on the face. "Mi-chan, you're so tactless! What do you think of me? A toy? A puppet? Or maybe someone whom you can order about?"

He stepped backward as I stepped towards him. "That's stupid, monkey. I never knew that you can stand on your superior." He breathed deeply and said, "I told you everything's fake aside from that!"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean _aside from that_?"

He was already climbing the hill as I talked. He made it sound that I was not heard by him and went to the car. "Hey Monkey! Not riding?"

_"Forget it Fuuko. It's impossible that he will even look at you,"_ I thought, my head bent. I wandered of for a while, thinking deeply. _"Well, then," _my thoughts devised as I gave an evil grin, _"I'll carry on the job, Mi-chan."_

**Okay people, that's my dumb chapter. If you thought that was really "sassy" try not to think of it now. It was boring (well, except Tokiya's fan club going berserk). Yeah, right, uh-uh. No way!**

**Good or bad, happy or sad, bald or not, sweet or strong, try to make a review. Thank you!**


	5. Dawn Premier

DAWN PREMIER

We went home, looking exhausted because of the chase. She was breathing heavily because of running, and I was looking at her because it looked like she was going to a fit or something. "Are you okay?" I asked her, assisting her walk.

She coughed a little and said, "I'm okay." She torpidly went upstairs, hitting two tables before managing to open her door.

"Oh…well," I sighed, locking all the doors before going to my own room. When I kissed her, it felt different. You know, as if I wanted to continue down there.

Shaking my head to the truth, I stood up and walked towards my own room. I need to shrug off thoughts of her because I am pretty sure that she will not fall in love with me. _"Damn it Tokiya! It's impossible that she wall fall for you,"_ I hit the wall with my head. _"That will be a miracle to happen."_

Thoughts of her began to feel me like wildfire, add the dose of remembrance from the two snogging couples I saw in the past. I tried to cloud my brain from those thoughts, and the thoughts that Fuuko and I are doing it (a/n: Duh! As in 'EWW'). Okay, that was really overreacting. However, the thought of having her as a girlfriend is the most absurd part. Who would have thought that we could hang out together not killing each other in an hour or so?

I covered the blanket over my head, as if the blanket can stop the thoughts swirling all over my head.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, this is it. My first day in school with Tokiya as my boyfriend. Hell! What would happen to me now? I hope that I will be alive after this day, the next, and so on.

After going down from Tokiya's car (a/n: correct?), I tried to get away from him as fast as possible because many eyes, red eyes, are glaring, as though looks can kill.

"This is going to be hard, Mi-chan," I muttered at the corner of my mouth as he pulled me close to him.

"Yeah, right," he grunted, ignoring my simple complaint. "You already agreed on the things, monkey. So stop complaining."

I fought the urge to pull his hair down and let him assist me to my first class. "Cut it out," I told him. "I can walk to my room."

He smirked at me. "That is not necessary." He opened the door for me and assisted me to get inside. Well, the people inside the room started giggling. To add shame on me, he pulled me hard and kissed me before getting out of the room, waving first to the people.

Cheers erupted from the crowd as Fuuko set to her chair.

"Hey, Fuuko, that was…?"

"How sweet! I didn't know that you are getting along with each other!"

The cheers diminished as the teacher coughed and entered the room. "MUMBLERS!" he shouted at the top of his voice before settling down. I thought that he will look at me badly because it was, I don't really know, me who started the rally. "Ms. Kirisawa," he called out, smiling evilly at me.

"Y-y-yes, sir?" I stuttered, standing on my feet.

"I've heard that you have a boyfriend," he smiled, surveying me with his glasses.

I frowned at him. "Yes, sir. But what does…?"

"Well, good for you!" he beamed, shuffling the papers on his table. "Being the sole girlfriend of the student council president? That's an achievement for the man's a picky guy."

I blushed at his words. "T-thank you sir," was all that I can say.

I blew hard as I sat down. What on earth is happening now?

The bell ringed and the last period was finished. Now, what's next? I hated those people glaring at me. I won't be surprised if the Journalism Club tried to put my name on the frontpage because of this.

"Hey Fuuko!" a voice called behind me.

Before I could even turn back, I knew who was coming because the people around me are giggling or mumbling, and I recognized the voice. Well, I should've let my fist on his face but because it was a deal (a/n: indirectly), I should act fine.

"What took you so long?" I smirked. He looked bemused at my actions but then smiled as a secret message popped out of my smile.

He placed his arm over my shoulder. I started to shudder but tried to hold it back. "Just busy. You know how busy I am, don't you?"

_"Busy my face!"_ Anyway, that was really normal for us, that's true. However, I felt fine with his companionship. I just can't think that we will have the "MU" (a/n: mutual understanding). Well we had, when we're fighting with each other. We had a complete understanding when we fought.

When I helped myself inside the car, I thought the fake attraction will diminish. That was better than having him around like this…

"Seriously, Fuuko, where do you want to go tonight?" he asked, unmistakably, sweetly.

I blushed at the question. Mi-chan taking me out _for real_? "E-excuse me, I-I think that no one will see us like this if we're out of school, so what's the point?"

"Cut it out, isn't it nice if I take you out for a change?" he grunted, but turning red as well. I smiled at him silently. _"You look cute if you continue to look like that."_

He stopped the car and said, "If you don't want to talk, we might as well go here." I got out of the car and went near the river (a/n: know the settings of anime under the bridge, near the river?).

I walked and started to play with a rock, kicking it because of boredom. He was, however, sitting near the river, touching the surface delicately with his fingers. The gentle glow of the moon reflected his eyes and it glowed romantically. He wasn't noticing that I sat on a rock with a good distance from him and he didn't notice that I was looking at him intently. The more I looked at him, the more I fell from him. I sighed as I thought that everything that we'll do is for sake of a good play for the audience to see. How I wished it was better – more – than that.

"Hey, what is happening to you?" he asked, looking slightly worried. Before I knew it, I was carried reluctantly to the car.

We arrived home and he laid me to my bed. "Mi-chan, do you know what happened to me?" I asked groggily.

"I don't know," he whispered soothingly. "But I know that you'll be alright." He continued stroking my hair. "You know, Fuuko, I really…"

However, I didn't hear his last statement. I drifted of to sleep (a/n?).

_**Kinda short and totally crappy. I am so sorry because I only made this chapter to have my fic updated. BTW, the next chapter, Tokiya will be graduating, and so is Fuuko (kinda fast?). the next chapter, then the next will be totally a contrast of the latter!**_

_**Please R 'n R!**_


	6. You Make Me On

_**To those who made their reviews (**Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl, Lady Lyris, Master Thief, Jade007, and Reina Nurizaki, and any others if I missed your name **, I am completely grateful. And I miss replying to all of you! That's all! **_

_**WARNING: **currently, my classmate gave me an influence over this matter. She showed me fanfic that drove me crazy (as in completely a yaoi! Add the fact that it was hentai). Anyway, this is quite simple and this is bearable (though I have been frequenting the comfort room to vomit). _

YOU MAKE ME ON

That was a year ago. I decided to tell her a year ago, and now, we'll be leaving the school, still posing as a couple. Well, we'll not be. After this day, we'll be a couple for real.

"Mi-chan!" she said, running to me. She showed me an invitation.

I read the letter and frowned at her. "Do you think I'll go?" I asked her.

"Well," she started. "You made up this crap in the first place. It will be stupid if we don't go together."

My mind smiled at the idea. "Well, if that's the case, maybe we should go." I threw the invitation back at her and said, without looking back, "Try to dress up, I'll take you somewhere. You cannot go butting in the party without clothes."

"Yeah, right," she waved carelessly. However, before turning to go, she added, "Thanks, Mi-chan."

I looked at her again. Her face looked a little different, more beautiful than I thought of. "For what?" I stated with difficulty.

She staggered sideways before managing to stand straight again. "F-for everything!" she never said another word, she strode past me and she hugged me hastily before going upstairs, leaving me stupefied.

That made me love her more… (a/n: why? "love moves in mysterious ways.")

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mi-chan brought me a boutique. Well, he was mysteriously rich because he was working in an unknown place.

"Just try on anything that pleases you," he said.

I looked at him embarrassingly. "I don't know how to choose clothes, you definitely know that."

He shrugged and went away from me. He returned a minute later, with a woman on his heels. "Fuuko, this is Junko. She'll help you choose your clothes."

The girl, with long brown hair, smiled at me and assisted me to choose some clothes.

"You look really nice," she told me. "And your boyfriend looked really nice."

I blushed at her. "Well, thank you."

"Are you two going to a date or something?" she asked nosily as she started to fumble through the clothes on display.

_"You know, I want to show you how nosy you are,"_ I thought. "Well, we're going to a party."

She giggled as she gave me a green set (a/n: I mean a green blouse with matching pants, a formal one). "Well, what do you think? I see that you're not that fond of dresses so I feel that you'll be comfortable with this one."

"Well," I slowly replied. I looked at the price tag and said, "this is so expensive!"

She shook her head and forced me in the dressing room. "Well, just try it!"

I reluctantly wore the set because it was so delicate and somewhat fragile on my rough hands. I went out of the dressing room and Junko tied the matching belt on my waist. She pushed me to the outer part of the room, to Mi-chan.

"Taa daa!" she shouted with delight. "Well, Mr. Mikagami, what does she look?"

Mi-chan, who was not paying attention in the moment, stood up and dropped the – whatever he was holding – to the floor. "Th-that was nice," he stammered. "Junko, can you please let her try more? I want to see what fits her most."

Junko was delighted of her costumer. "Anything for you." She pushed me back to the dressing room and gave me a dress this time, a red one.

I frowned at her. "Am I supposed to wear that?" I asked her with gritted teeth.

Junko looked appalled. "Stop the pishin-puffin down there, girl! Just try it on!" she pushed me to the dressing room and forced the dress upon me. She smirked as she brought me to the outer part of the room, to Mi-chan.

Mi-chan was different now. He looked at me differently, as though he was trying to pull back spit.

"Well, that didn't work out," Junko said, looking disappointed. She took me back to the dressing room and wait for her to get a new set.

After a few moments, I was getting the creeps while in the room. "What's taking it so long?" I asked myself. However, footsteps can be heard from the outside. Everything was silent.

"Junko, is that you?" I asked suddenly. Before I could peep in the curtain, it was pulled back and Mi-chan was standing on the way, looking at me and breathing heavily.

"Mi-chan?" I asked, looking horrified. It tried to cover up myself because I was wearing barely anything. He was like a hypermaniac then. Looking like he was the one who was going to eat me. He was breathing heavily and he was going towards me.

He pinned me to the wall. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted, trying to wake him up on this unbearable nightmare. As in hello? We're just _posing _as a couple. It would be pointless to go beyond that.

Too late for that. He whispered my name a few times, making my spine tingle. Before I could even talk for mercy, he assaulted on me, kissing me fiercely. It was really passionate, and I don't want to stop. I hated to admit that I wanted it to be more than that.

We ended up on the floor, him on top of me. He gradually continued the kiss, actually, while trying to hold much of me. However, as he removed his lips from mine, I started to protest in regret, "We can't do this, Mi-chan." No need telling, I didn't want to tell him something like that. He has given me ecstasy, and that was good.

He merely smiled and said, "But we're already doing it now." He continued the act but I tried to push him away. However, pleasure was overcoming me that the push became touch, a touch on his body that made him shiver. I giggled at the way he acted. Who would have thought that 'Mr. Genius' can do this thing?

He started to touch more of me, making me moan. He was really getting wild; touching anything that his hands can reach. If we were in a comfortable position, I doubt it if we didn't have our way. Anyway, that was another thing. Even without doing these things, Mikagami Tokiya turns me on his mere movement. Well, the ordinary ones…

"Fuuko, let me see you try this…" another voice said. It was Junko. We stopped and looked at her. She merely smiled.

"Junko?" we shouted in unison. She was such interference that we were both shocked in the process.

She was glaring at us. "Stupid!" I shouted at Mi-chan.

Junko smiled again and said, "Tell me if you want me to leave you with that stuff."

"No!" I shouted. "Mi-chan, get out of here."

He didn't let go for a moment but I pushed him away. He obeyed reluctantly, kissing me gently on the lips, standing up, and leaving the room.

We agreed to get out of the place as fast as we can and we finally decided to take the green set, the first one. Junko was still smiling when she offered, "Maybe you could get the set for a discount. I love to see something like that." She giggled again.

Both of us blushed but smiled at each other, like a secret message that we sent to each other.

If that was the case, we should have known it by now…

What we feel for each other…

**_Okay! The last part, don't mind that thing. If anyone can guess why I do cut-off stuffies, it's because I am just 14.75 years old! Gotcha on that, huh? Know why? Know why? It's because Johnny Depp and Gerard Butler are rightful to drool on! Hey, that thing is not for this one. _**

**_Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed the scene since it was completely pointless. I made this chapter just for the sake of linking the next chapter than shifting like magic. Anyway, the focus is not the party, unlike the other chapter. I think that you are thinking that there will be something sweet that will happen IN the party but what happened is BEFORE the party. I've been thinking about this after brainstorming in school and add the fiction that I've read in fictionpress!_**

_**Please r'n r! I'll be hoping a reviewer soon!**_


	7. Not Only Made for Talking

NOT ONLY MADE FOR TALKING

"Well, give me a reason why you did that?" she asked me furiously as I placed the keys on the table.

I looked at her innocently. "What?" I asked her disbelievingly.

She strode towards me and glared at me. She went nearer, pointing her finger to my chest at every word she said. "That was such an embarrassing moment!" she continued hysterically on her speech while I stood there, not paying attention. Why do I need to pay attention? I just want to marvel at her face. Not too meek but not too aggressive. Just the right one.

"Tell me, Mi-chan. Why did you kiss me?" she asked once and for all.

My eyes widened as I fell again to reality. She was asking me a thing that I am too embarrassed to answer, or to admit.

"Hey! I'm asking you…" she started, posing to hit me. However, her hands slipped and she fell to my chest instantly.

My chance now. "Do you really want to know why?" I asked her nattily, as though that was the easiest question in the world. Before she could even protest, I placed my lips to hers, savoring her. That was an odd position; she had her head up, her body bended like a ballerina while I stooped down at her, kissing her, while supporting her hands.

I broke the kiss and I saw that her reaction is rather flabbergasted. "Mi-chan?" she said sweetly.

I smiled at her, thinking that she agrees with me. "Yes?" I asked in return.

She crunched my hand and wrestled me to the floor. "That serves you right, you hydrocephalus maniac!"

"Hey, why did you do that for?" I asked her infuriatingly, wiping the blood from my lower lip.

The woman kicked me. "Do you think I'm that easy to fool? Give yourself a break!"

"Then I'll do," I replied seductively, looking at her. She doesn't want to believe that I do love her, then I'll go over the other side.

I pulled her violently, and she whimpered beneath me. I kissed her again, an aggressive one, and she fell down on me (a/n: literally). Well, she was really _wild_ because she started to kiss me with equal belligerence. The scene was odder because she was sitting on top of me.

"Thought you could have it on me, huh?" she smirked as she pulled my collar to let my head come nearer to hers, thus releasing a kiss.

I looked at her disbelievingly as she let go. "Fuuko, that was…" I started. I smiled at her sarcastically and carried her, ending her assault and starting on mine. She was underneath me now, and I started to kiss her.

"So, what do you think?" I asked her, as she was gasping for breath after the fiery kiss. She was exhausted, as though I took the life out of her, and she was clutching her chest in a different sort of way. "Any other questions? I'll try to entertain them using a different language," I added while pointing to my still-moist lips.

She looked a little frightening as she was speechless; she raised her hand, signaling me to stop. "Mi-chan, you're killing me softly," she whispered feebly, clearly weakening at the act.

"At least you know the reason why," I said, wrinkling my forehead. "You do believe me, don't you?" I asked in doubt.

"Well, if that wasn't enough to prove it…" she started. She continued panting as I offered my hand and I assisted her back to her room.

"You must change," I laughed at her. "You invited me to a party, right?"

She pushed me away to the door as she was about to change. "That stuff made me forget!"

I smiled gently as she spoke to me on the small gap of the door before closing it, "I hope you also know how much I love you."

Well, she was everything to me. Fuuko is the only one who can light up the fire inside me and take me off the normal way. She is the only woman who can make me crazy and makes me wild. I know that. Why? Try to define the word "instinct." Then you'll know…

**_Well, what do you think? Should I arrange my funeral now? Anyway, being a 14.75 year-old kiddie is fine, as long as I could. I don't know why I got fond of kissing scenes; maybe I saw too much POTO (especially the kissing scene of Christine and Raoul and Christine and Erik) or maybe because of a kiss (ummm! Secret, but that's not me!). Please don't forget to r 'n r!_**


	8. Need No Words

_**To those who had been asking: I think that you're asking about the wild side. But I think certain circumstances may change her "wild" attitude. And it will be revealed here.**_

NEED NO WORDS

It has been a year. We all got what we want from each other. Still, we're still hanging out with each other, but now, we're more comfortable than ever. We don't need to pretend, there's no use.

However, the highlight that I would be telling is not about that thing.

It was just a day. I was just a newbie in the hospital where I am working now. I hadn't told Fuuko all about this and she was talking to me.

"Well, congratulations," she said with delight, as she talked to me on the phone. "Maybe I could visit the hospital as well. Where is that?"

I merely chuckled at her statement. "Well, you can drop by, next time." I paused, and then continued, "I think you're busy with work."

She was silent by the moment. "W-well, I-I am!" she exclaimed with a trembling voice. "By the way, I'll just call you later. I'm busy right now."

"Okay," I replied. She hung up the phone (a/n: grammar?) and I sighed. I pocketed my phone and continued patrolling the wards and the rooms in the hospital.

That afternoon, I ran unto someone, someone familiar. It was very fast to I didn't recognize it, but I had a shrewd idea who might that be. The figure ran so fast but then, she hit a nurse.

"Fuuko, what are you doing here?" I asked in bewilderment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(a/n: this time, we're going back to the earlier scene under Fuuko's perspective. Kinda boring, huh? Just hang on, whangdoodles!)

"I think you're busy with work," he said. I don't want to deceive him or anything but I have to do this alone. He shouldn't see it. He shouldn't know it.

I thought for an answer, I didn't want to lie but I need to. "W-well, I-I am!" I stammered, quite unsure of what to say next. _"Please end this conversation once and for all!"_

I hung up the phone with no other word. "Ms. Kirisawa," the nurse called out. I nodded at her and proceeded to the room.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Kirisawa. Please sit down while I'll discuss your condition," the doctor offered.

I sat down and asked her at once, "What condition?"

"Before anything, I am Dr. Nidori Michiko. About your condition," she started to search for my files and looked in it. "I am really sorry but…"

While she was talking, everything was blurred. I cannot accept it. I cannot ever accept it!

"Have you ever experienced certain headaches and collapsing…fainting?" she asked.

I was scared to tell anything that could make the situation worse. "I-I did. Few years ago."

She tutted at me and continued scribbling down notes. "You should have consulted a doctor at that time. It reached a level that is quite hard to cure."

After the consultation, she gave me medicines to drink, so that I would not look like a sick girl, to avoid the complete contrast of my conditions then and now.

I hastily got out of the room and sprinted to a run. I hated it! Tears were streaming from my eyes as I ran away from that wretched room where everything was revealed to me. Can I tell this to Mi-chan? That would surely hurt him. He was expecting more than that. He was expecting that I will stay with him forever.

However, escape isn't a nice word to say, especially under indifferent circumstances. I was running very fast that I didn't notice a silver-haired doctor swept past me, shouting my name. _"This can't be! I have to get out of here fast!" _wrong move. I hit a nurse, making me slump to the floor. Now, I don't have enough strength and a simple bump can make me fall off the cliff.

_"Stupid! Why in the most hospitals here, why do I have to go to the place where you can see me?" _I thought stupidly.

He started to go towards me while saying, "Fuuko!"

"No," I whispered to myself. I jumped up and started to run away, away from him. I jumped to the car and rushed away, before he could even see me. Is that rational? It's stupid! I know he did see me. _"Well, let it be," _I thought.

I reached my office and sat there. "Ma'am," a voice called. "This delivery came just after you arrived. It's from the hospital."

I sighed as I stood up to receive the envelope. "Thank you," I told her feebly. I opened the envelope. It was a mess. With this information, Mi-chan will leave me. I will hurt him.

I strode out of the office to meet Mi-chan. "Mito, please tell everybody that I have to be out early," I told my secretary. Without another word, I strode out of the office, careful not to be seen by others.

**_(Dodging tomatoes). Okay, I scheduled a punjab duel with chocolate starshine (formally angel nurizaki). Anyway, look what I've done with this chapter! Quite depressing? That's not absolutely utara-ish, right? Don't worry, people. The cut-off part will still continue, kay? Don't worry… I was just depressed that I'm not that good in grammar (sobbing)…_**

_**Please r 'n r…**_

_**utara**_


	9. To Make You Remember

TO MAKE YOU REMEMBER

"Mi-chan!" she shouted as she ran throughout the field. "Why don't you chase me?" she teased as she stuck out her tongue.

I sighed. "I have no time for this."

"Does that mean you cannot chase me?" she teased as she skipped around. "Mikagami Tokiya is scared!"

"Stop that!" I retorted darkly.

"Seriously, you wanna die?" she threatened, showing her fist.

I was not threatened at her. However, I stood up and plastered as smile on my face. "Prepare for me now!"

"That's so un-Tokiya like!" she shouted as she started to run. She noticed that I ran slower than the usual way. She frowned and said, "Why aren't you running?"

To please the princess, I started to run and I caught up with her. I held her and started to spin her around. "Stop it!" she laughed. "I'm getting dizzy right now!"

We stopped spinning and dizzyingly lied on the grass. I kissed her gently. After we broke off, she smiled, stood up again, and told me to start the game once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After playing in the field, we decided to have dinner. I was getting giddy at that time but I have to, or he'll notice.

"You know, Fuuko," Mi-chan said, as he eyed my trembling hands. "You look pale today. What happened?"

I looked shocked at his observation. "Do I – do I really?" I asked, pretending to be bemused.

"No joke," he added seriously.

I stood up without a word and went to the ladies room. Looking at the mirror, I saw how pale my face was. Scary, I thought. Anyone would notice how eerie my face looked.

Trying to figure out what to do, I got my make-up kit from the bag and started to apply it on my face to make my face back to its normal color.

"So, what do I look like?" I asked him merrily, turning around.

He looked at me seriously for a while and said, "Alluring, still." We talked for a while then he suddenly said, "Aren't you feeling well?"

Well, I thought he wouldn't notice. "Well?" I asked slowly. "I'm brilliant!"

"Fuuko," he said in a bossy tone. "I have to take you home now."

"Well, why?" I asked him, clearly reluctant on the act. If he will discover something about it, I better make it hard for him. "I'm fine! I'm telling you that," I assured.

"Well, we still have to go home. I'm tired," he reasoned.

I sighed and followed him. Was he getting suspicious?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, I decided to visit her office. She was not there. "I think I'll just wait here," I told her secretary.

"I'll just inform her about this, sir," she replied, closing the door behind me.

I paced around the room and seated by the bookshelf. Eventually, I started picking up on books. However, I saw something interesting at the back…

It carried the logo of the hospital where I work.

"Mi-chan?" a voice excitedly said. I jammed the thing inside my bag and resumed my original position. "You're here!" she beamed.

I did nothing but smile to hide my fault. She didn't even seem to notice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night. I thought deeply inside my room. What was wrong with her? I started to pace the room. I have to know everything about this. I stared at the file for a long time. Was it fraud? Surely, Fuuko won't hide it from me. it was quite understandable, but my heart doesn't understand it. It doesn't want to understand and admit it. I still have to prove it if it was really true.

I finally decided to enter her private life and try to track evidence. Creeping inside, I saw her sleeping peacefully. "I'm sorry," I whispered by her side before standing up and looking inside her bag.

I tried to search in the darkness and immediately found what I was looking for: a bottle of medicine. Without looking at it, I sped out of the room and went inside mine.

This is so weird. What is this bottle of strong medicine doing inside her bag? I turned it over and over again. This is not my specialty but I know what this medicine is for. The purse where I found the bottle was quite empty except for a piece of paper. I read the paper and saw what I needed to see.

The next morning, I went to a friend, Dr. Nidori Michiko. She's a veteran in terms of this and her name was the one that I found on the prescription.

"Come in," she said, after I knocked on her door. She looked up from her file-work and said, "Dr. Mikagami, what brings you here?"

"I want to ask about a patient," I started straightforwardly.

She stood up and chuckled. "I have about a thousand patients every clinic day!"

"Particularly, a patient named Kirisawa Fuuko."

She stopped at that and looked at me. "What about her?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"So, you knew her."

"Dr. Mikagami, being a doctor is not an excuse to go inside the confidential records of a certain patient," she reminded smartly. "Certainly, you know that."

"I know," I replied, my head bowed. Should I tell her my connection with _her_ patient?

"Then give me a valid reason why would I tell you about her."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay," I said, giving up. "I am Fuuko's boyfriend."

She turned her head sideways. "Boyfriend? I didn't expect that. Anyway," she started, while looking at her files, "her family became my patient," she said matter-of-factly.

"Her family?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

She looked at me seriously. "Yes, my dear. Actually, her brother was my patient."

"Fuuko doesn't have a brother," I told her.

"She has, I mean, she had," she reasoned, looking at me like a kid who is completely innocent about everything. "Her brother died of cancer.

"It all goes through the blood. It has been in the genes. After diagnosing of her brother of the illness, I decided to try and check-up on the girl. Unfortunately, she had the same sickness. I totally knew everything about that. I checked about three times but everything's the same.

"I told her mother about what I've discovered and she begged that I should keep it as a secret. It was enough for a son to know of his sickness. It will be very depressing to tell Fuuko about this. She will lose all of the hope to live."

"Then, why did she go to you after this?" I asked.

"Curiosity," she sighed. "She knew that I was the doctor of her brother so she went to me and asked me about herself. Maybe she noticed that she carried the symptoms same as her brother's. However, it was all true. She has it." She sighed dramatically and shook her head.

I stood up and turned to go. "I'm going," I bade her.

"Of course," she said. I was walking towards the door but she stopped me. "Mikagami," she started.

"Dr. Nidori?"

"I often remember her childhood very well and she told me one thing, _'When I grow up, I want to find someone who will love me with all his life.'_ That's what she told me," she simply shrugged. "You know what to do. Do you really think that you are the one?"

I nodded at her, determined to give her what she really wished for.

_"When I grow up, I want to find someone who will love me with all his life."_ Am I the one she is looking for? Should I prove myself that I am the one she is looking for?

_**Hmm… I think we're getting too far from the topic title. Anyway, I think that was better, don't you think?**_

_**I'll repeat: "I only write when I know that someone reads my story." So please review.**_


	10. Underneath This Smile

**(Picks up flowers from the stage thrown by audience and waves). Thank you! Gracias! I'm very grateful that I know someone reads my fanfics!**

**BTW, congratulations to M.Y.M.P. for making it as Artist of the Year. Idol!**

**a/n: Have you noticed that I used xxxxxxx rather than tons of horizontal rule? It doesn't work out in the computer… tee-hee!**

UNDERNEATH THIS SMILE

"Tell me what you think," she told me as she held my hand. I looked at her hesitantly and tried to think of another thing.

"I think you're beautiful," I replied, holding her cheek.

She frowned and folded her arms. "You're joking."

"No, I'm not!" I stood up. "Don't you want to be seen as beautiful?" I asked her reticently.

She stood up and stamped her foot. "What are you saying?" she asked, her eyes wed.

"Am I saying something?" I replied in a singsong voice.

"Oh, you come here!" she shouted, starting to chase me. I played with her for some time, catching her and kissing her softly. "You shouldn't really do that," she said sweetly, smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked in mild shock.

She looked at me playfully and said, "Because that won't erase the things that you've just said!" she pulled my hair and when she let go, she threw some of the throw pillows on the couch.

"Hey stop that!" I told her, dodging the assault. Everything came to halt when her phone rang.

"Excuse me for a while," she said, picking up the phone. Her heartbeat seemed to stop as she nodded slowly at the caller. "Mi-chan, I have to go," she said, as she folded her phone and grabbed her bag.

"I'll go with you," I reasoned.

She stopped me by the door, "You can't. This is private matters."

I watched her go. However, I am determined to follow her, and to be with her, no matter what.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Underneath this smile_

_My world is almost caving in…_

_All the while, I'm hanging on, 'cause that is all I know…_

_Could you be the one to save me?_

_From every bad habit that had helped me dig this hole._

_I've been hanging all the while_

_Underneath this smile…"_

_(a/n: sorry for butting in some other song)_

I stopped the car by the hospital and rushed to Dr. Nidori's clinic. "What now?" I asked her.

"My dear, I've found the results, and I'm sorry to tell you…" she cannot continue.

"Well? Isn't there anything that we can do?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"Hopefully, you will last for a year. I don't know, Fuuko. Things can change. Everything can change," the doctor replied pityingly.

With weakness, I went out of the room and saw Mi-chan standing by the doorway. Clearly, he had heard everything. "You knew?" I asked him, not looking at him. He nodded silently as he went towards me and without another word, he embraced me. How odd. I was alive at the idea of someone leaving their loved one when they knew that they would leave.

I did nothing but I placed my head on his shoulder and cried. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Don't be," he replied, stroking my head.

"Are you mad because I didn't tell you the truth?" I asked him.

"No, that's why you don't need to be sorry."

I broke away from the embrace. "I'm not sorry because of that…" I looked away from him. "I'm sorry I can't be here with you for long."

"I know you will leave me but I am always here by your side, and I'll always love you," he whispered to me.

I can remember the wish I had ever since I was young. It was him that I am looking for.

Mikagami Tokiya, why haven't I met you earlier, and loved you earlier? Why now? Why do I have to know that I am yours now?

I regret the day I made you fall in love with me.

**I know this chapter is fully depressing and wasteful to read. However, I caught some inspiration (I mean, exspiration) from my love. It hurts me when he talks and does some PDA with a girl he likes, and the worse is, she's a friend of mine!**

**BTW, next update, this fanfic will be found at rated M. please try to go over there if you are looking for this story. Anyway, I don't think that the rating matches the next chapter but I don't want to risk my account!**


	11. Last Request

**Thanks for the reviews! I really owe you because you make me… "Shine… shine! You keep me shining through…" sorry carried away…**

**This is what I'm talking about. I told everyone that I'm 14.75 and now, I'm 15 (oct. 3). Anyway, if you think that this is not enough for M rating, just tell me and I'll bring this back to rated T.**

**My birthday blowout! Please enjoy…**

LAST REQUEST

I feel so useless. I cannot do anything for her. I don't know. I feel miserable.

"Hey," a voice behind me called. "Why are you looking like that?" I looked behind me and I saw Fuuko, smiling. I hate the way she smiled at me. It is hope, and I knew that there is nothing that we can do. Eventually, Death will win. He will be able to get Fuuko away from me.

"Nothing," I tried to smile back. My face is not agreeing the way I wanted to. It was merely a painful smirk.

She continued to smile at me gently, like a ray of light from above. However, I can see that the light is fading slowly, and I am slowly sinking to darkness. "I know I can't live long. One of these days, you'll see someone standing on the streets, someone that is really for you." Her smile was faltered as she caressed my face slowly.

"I hope I can do something to make you live here with me," I replied, holding her hand on my cheek. Tears started to fall silently on my face.

"Then make me live," she said. "Just for you."

Before I could even reply, she held my hand and led me to the room (a/n: whose room?). She held me closer and kissed me.

For the first few moments, she was the only one moving. I was dazed and shocked at the way she acted. Later on, I held her tight as we kissed passionately. She removed the barrier between us as I started to unfasten her clothes.

She stood before me, all of her. She smiled softly and told me, "I wanted you to see me like this. I never thought you have to, this soon."

I chuckled and held her more aggressively. "Do you want to live?" I asked her.

"Yes, Tokiya. I wanted to live, even just for tonight," she added, whispering the words to my ear.

I started to kiss her earlobe. Sensually, she made intimate music as I lowered her to the bed. "Then let's live, together," I told her. I kissed her as I resumed lower to explore everything of her. All of her is mine, now and forever. I tried to control the burning heat inside me as I tried to go over her gently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I moaned at him to show that I was pleased. He started to hold my bosom until it was ready for him. He started to play with it, using his lips and tongue for it. He left me with that pleasure as his hands explored lower making me tremble slowly as he lit the flame inside of me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She trembled like a wild doe as my hands explored lower, and by instinct, started to hold her sensually. I left her, my lips going lower and discovering the sensation that I never thought I would experience. I can't believe that there is pleasure in pleasing a woman without you being pleased. Her appearance and the fact that she enjoys it make me happy already. What more if I join her in this intimate moment?

She trembled more and more as I meant to do it faster, smirking as she tried to steady herself in the movement. She held my hair tight as she urged me to continue.

I feel quite embarrassed that I still remember the sight I saw by the alley. It didn't leave my nerves… It was time…

"_Slowly now, we begin to move…_

_Every breath I'm deeper into you…_

_Send me to a standing still in time,_

_If you read my mind…"_

If I never knew Fuuko, would I ever experience heaven like this?

**Well, not really deserving because I decided to cut it off at the part where they… (gulps and goes to the bathroom to vomit) you know… that. **

**Once again, "I only write when I know that someone is reading my stories." I'm desperate (just joking)! Please R 'n R! **


	12. EPILOGUE: Think of Me

**(crying) thank you for all of your reviews! I lava you all! It's good it's good. Anyway, I am quite confused: why did I write an epilogue when I didn't have a prologue?**

**Sorry to disappoint, we don't have the depressed Tokiya here. Actually, I had planned to put another chapter before this before making this chapter. It got postponed because I got angry at the painful field demonstration practice (which is tomorrow). **

**If you are someone who came from the west, you might know that there is a song entitled "Think of Me." anyway, there's no connection, _type ko lang. _"Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye…"**

Epilogue: THINK OF ME

"Tokiya!" Yanagi shouted sweetly.

Tokiya smiled as he approached his friend. "Am I late today?" he asked, glancing nervously at his watch.

Yanagi smiled. "Of course not! You're ten minutes early!" she offered her hand and said, "Let me take that," referring to the bouquet Tokiya was carrying.

"Thank you," he replied. "By the way, I brought…"

"Pa! Yanagi-sempai!" a childish squeak shouted from behind.

"Shinseki!" Yanagi shouted with delight. The small figure came hurtling towards her and embraced her. "Such a beautiful girl."

Shinseki smiled and muttered "Thanks." Indeed the girl is beautiful, having silver hair and purple eyes. She looked like her mother, though the hair was the evidence of the other origin.

"Well, people, you don't want to be late, do you?" Yanagi said, pointing to the epitaph by the forbs hill.

"Let's go, Shinseki. We don't want to keep her waiting," Tokiya said to the little girl.

"Oui!" she said brightly. They walked to the hill and sat by the tree where the epitaph can be found.

"This is the first time I went here, pa," the girl squeaked. "Who is the one in the grave?"

It is normal that the girl cannot know who lies under the epitaph. She doesn't know how to read yet.

"She is a good person and she loves all of us," Yanagi said dreamily, staring at the tombstone.

"That's true, my dear," Tokiya added. "She is sweet and kind. And she likes you." He bent down to hold Shinseki's shoulders. "Somehow, you even look like her!"

Shinseki's eyes twinkled. "Really?"

Tokiya nodded. He stood up again and stared at the grave.

"Sorry, I'm late!" a familiar voice shouted. "I think I am not late. There is five minutes to spare," she said as she looked at her watch.

"At last, the princess arrived," Yanagi shrugged while beaming.

"Tokiya sighed and shook his head as Shinseki ran towards the woman at the foot of the hill.

"Shinseki! It's been a long time since I saw you!" the woman said. "You still look nice."

Shinseki looked at her and smiled again. "I do look nice," she approached with mocking arrogance.

"Of course! Like me!" she joked. Yanagi and Tokiya laughed.

"Will you stay with us longer?" Shinseki asked.

The woman smoothed her long hair and said, "Well, I will stay with you. I have no work to be done yet."

Yanagi and Tokiya went down the hill to join the party.

"Pa!" Shinseki squealed in a high-pitched tone. "She's staying with us!"

"I've heard that," Tokiya replied.

Shinseki clapped her ands and embraced Yanagi. "We'll be together again! I missed you very much!"

"Oh, right," Tokiya sighed. "After two years away, tell me, does Shinseki look like me?" Tokya asked.

"I thought she only got your hair. She's got my features, though."

Tokiya waved it aside. "But still, you can see that she looks like me," he insisted.

"Yeah, right. Quite like that. But admit that she looks like her mother."

"Say, that is true," Tokiya admitted, sighing to show signs of giving up in a discussion that didn't even start.

Tokiya smirked as she turned to the woman who was smiling sweetly. "You really surprise me with your sudden arrival."

"Well, do I?" the woman replied, turning towards the silver-haired. "It's alright. I supposed that's the reason why you like me."

"Love's got no reason, but I admit, that's why I like you, Fuuko," Tokiya admitted as he held her hand and proceeded back to their home with their daughter, Shinseki.

**Oh, that's the ending. Thought I'm gonna make an ending where Fuuko's dead, huh? How did she survive her cancer (grammar?)? One answer: they are rich. Who is the woman under the epitaph? Guess that's Mifuyu. Let's just imagine that they're close to each other.**

**What is your first impression in this chapter? Tell me, please? Please R 'n R.**

**After this fanfic, I'll have to rest my fingers from typing too much. Anyway, I'll still be active in reviewing some of your fanfics (even though I frequently review anonymously) and this and that. I'll return by December, when it's Christmas vacation.**

**Sad to leave, Utara**


End file.
